This invention relates to automatic transmission for truck-automotive engines, especially hydraulic controllers for such transmission. An object of the invention is to utilize fluidic circuits in the controllers, to thereby eliminate some of the disadvantages of conventional moving-part valve systems, such as valve wear, necessity for complete controller redesign for each engine-transmission match up, very close tolerances on certain valve components, and valve parts complexity. As applied to military equipment, the invention seeks to provide a controller design that can be tailored to use with a large number of engine-transmission arrangements, to thus achieve a reduction in repair parts inventory at the military depots.